1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a bilateral rotation apparatus and furniture including the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a bilateral rotation apparatus placed in a panel of furniture to open a wiring cap for wiring operation independently in one direction or in an opposite direction, thereby eliminating restriction on a wiring direction.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the distribution of office automation devices, various electronic devices such as computers, printers, telephones, facsimiles, and network devices are disposed around a desk of a home or an office.
Such various office devices receive electric power through cables, and various lines are coupled to each other to transmit data.
In particular, for recent computerized systems in an office, the number of lines connected to desks is gradually increasing due to computer network wires or phone wires.
When cables are located on a desk, they ruin the appearance of the office and cause inconvenience of workers.
Thus, operators generally arrange disordered cables using various means such as cable ties or tapes.
In order to solve such problems, cable boxes or desks configured to rearrange cables have been proposed.
A desk including a cable arranging apparatus is disclosed in Korean Utility Model Registration No. 20-0240901.
However, since an existing cable arranging apparatus for desks is configured to allow a cover of a cable arranging case to be open or closed only in one direction, there is a limit in a wiring direction or a direction of approaching the desk in use. Thus, there is a need to solve such problems in the related art.